Talk:Reave
Although neither the technical stats nor the 'fluff' say so, Reave (at least Area Reave, I forget if I noticed this with single target Reave) also stuns unprotected targets. It can damage Shields/Armor as well (although doesn't appear to stun those protected targets). Would it be possible to maybe get an explanation of how/when to use it, because the description has managed to confuse me as to just how you're supposed to use it in game. I'm sure others are in the same boat... Korlus 14:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Reave vs Incinerate vs Warp Heavy Reave (5.5s): 440 vs Armor, 440 vs Barrier, 220 vs Other Area Reave (4.0s): 320 vs Armor, 320 vs Barrier, 160 vs Other Heavy Incinerate (3.0s): 504 vs Armor, 210 vs Other Incineration Blast (3.0s): 408 vs Armor, 170 vs Other Heavy Warp (0.1s): 400 vs Armor, 400 vs Barrier, 200 vs Other Unstable Warp (0.1s): 320 vs Armor, 320 vs Barrier, 160 vs Other Essentially, Warp is superior to Reave in terms of damage as it is instant, but while Warp can detonate, Reave will stun and restore health. Incinerate is the most powerful power available against armor, but as it is specialized in that, that's not a surprise. Effectively, if we have Warp, Reave is useless. If we have Incinerate, the only thing Reave will be for is to take down Barriers and deal general damage. A Sentinel, therefore, will never want Reave as he has better alternatives already. -DarkJeff 22:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The thing is that cooldown is applied to all your abilities (unlike ME) and since Reave and Warp do the same thing so to speak it's useless for Sentinel or Adept to have both powers to start with, because you can't use them both at once, so when your cooldown after using one power ends you have both powers available again, so it makes no sense having both while you can use only one at the time. Vanguard (like myself) however, will find this ability really useful, since the class itself has no way of breaking enemy barriers and armor --Hawkins437 23:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : Your numbers are drawn without any upgrades. Since Reave and Incinerate have durations, as well as damage, would they double dip? For instance, Heavy Reave's (40 x 1.5 ) x (5.5 x 1.2) = 60 x 6.6 = 396 base damage, compared to Heavy Warp's (200 x 1.5) = 300 base. Or do they not get the duration bonus? 23:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) how in the heck do you get that reave is useless when it does more damage to everything and heals you? 21:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :One thing worth mentioning is that since Reave has a duration, it can serve as an active biotic power to allow Warp to detonate for additional fun. As a soldier, I'd often play with Samara and Miranda when facing things like Collectors that have lots of armor and barriers, and the Reave > Warp combo was quite fun on them. :) --Rehwyn42 03:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The other thing to consider is the line of sight. From my experience with both, being able to throw a warp around a corner or over cover is way too fun to pass up. 04:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Reave only has a duration against health. Against any form of protection, be it shields, armor or barrier, it does all of its damage instantaneously. Reave Vs. Warp Reave is superior to warp in many ways while inferior in only a few. Reave does more damage to armor and bariers as well as damages shields which warp does not at all. If activated on an unshielded enemy warp will do imediate damage while reave takes time. This may seem like a disadvantage at first but considering the enemy is left helpless during this period, it is infact superior as you will be able to inflict additional damage via-bullets. Not to mention take your time with the headshots. Reave is unable to curve around targets but hits instantly. Good and bad. And finaly reave grants a health bonus when used on an unshielded enemy. Which helps considerably on later difficulties. Reave the galaxy ftw I played ME2 only recently. To me Reave is surprisingly nice addition for my Soldier. Used to have GethSB/Barrier (loved immunity in me1) but while boosting easly shredded shields they also locked power bar for far too long. Reave is like 3 powers combined in 1 - incapacitation/damage/healing. This amazing power brings fresh biotic taste for Soldier's physical playing style. Get Miranda for shields and barriers removal and Grunt as damage sink and Reave the galaxy ftw! 12:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Exar :This is not the appropriate place for this. Take to a blog or a forum post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 17:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Question... Should it be mentioned that both definitions of the word "Reave" fits the nature of this biotic technique? Both definitions are archaic, but the first one means "to plunder, to pillage, to rob" while the second one means "to split, tear, break apart" and... well, both fit the nature and function of this technique perfectly. Not worth mentioning in a Trivia section? --Reikson 15:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I really can't see the relevance of addin this at the moment. This just seems to me to be trivia for the sake of adding trivia. Lancer1289 17:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Removal of existing information I cleaned up redundant information. If you think I removed non-redundant information, please highlight it (or better yet, add it back in rather than reverting the entire thing). (Thelee (talk) 18:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) :I would suggest checking the history page for more information. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it possible that you only saw the changes in the "mechanics" section without seeing what happened to the "strategies" section? You've added back in stuff that were moved to strategies. (Thelee (talk) 18:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) ::In other words, now there's a lot of redundant information in the player notes. (Thelee (talk) 18:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) ::Fixed. Hope that helps! --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC)